Amor y Traicion
by cannismalfoy
Summary: hermione esta por ir a la boda de su mejor amigo harry potter pero se va a encontrar a un viejo amor con el cual no quedaron bien las cosas, alguien la va ayudar a enfrentar esta situacion y asi su ex se muera de celos por haberla dejado. pero va a llegar a cambiar esos sentimientos que tenia por su ex a draco malfoy q la va ayudar a enfretarlo
1. Chapter 1

Hermione era una mujer hermosa y fuerte de 26 años con un importante puesto en el ministerio de magia de Italia era una de las mas respetadas abogadas comerciales.

Habia pasado ya 7 años de la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado. Despues del momento que se habia dado con Ron durante la guerra comenzaron a tener una relacion la cual duro solo 2 meses hasta que esa relacion termino ya que se habian dado cuenta de que estaban juntos por la adrenalina del momento y que solo sentian amistad uno por el otro. Siguieron siendo mejores amigos junto con Harry.

Aunque hacia 2 años que el trio de oro no estaba unido ya que Hermione se habia ido a trabajar a Italia, pero eso no significaba que no hablaban con ellos trataban de hablarse lo mas posible fue asi como se entero de que Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny Weasley, y que Ron seguia saliendo con Lavender que ya llevaban 3 años de noviasgo.

**flash back**

Habia comenzado su 2º año de abogacia cuando se encontro con el, un viejo amigo de Harry Potter y jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood. Comenzaron a conocerse por parte de Harry hasta que un dia la invito a salir asi tuvieron su primera cita y de esa tuvieron muchas mas. Eran una de las parejas mas lindas y conocidas por todo Londres magico. En su 3 año de noviasgo se comprometieron pero despues de 6 meses Oliver estaba raro en la relacion fue cuando decidio romper el compromiso y de paso el corazon de Hermione.

Hermione estaba destrosada no entendia porque su amor habia hecho algo asi con ella. tenia el apoyo de Harry y de Ron pero ella necesitaba alejarse de todo eso por que Harry seguia siendo amigo de el. Harry no tenia la culpa de lo que le habia pasado, por eso ella no le recrimino nada ,por seguir siendo amigo de el, fue ahy que tomo la decisicion de irse por un tiempo.

Ya era una abogada importante en el ministerio de magia de Londres podia pedir un traslado a otro ministerio fue cuando dicidio irse a italia y tratar de volver hacer la mujer fuerte que era y que el sufrimiento de lo que habia pasado opacara su trabajo.

**fin (flash)**

Habian pasado 2 años desde que ella decidio dejar atras el amor y sufrimiento por el, pero esto no evitaba que pensara en lo que habia pasado , y menos en una fecha como esa. Era 10 de enero hoy cumpliria 2 años de casamiento si hubiera sucedido trataba de estar concentrada en su trabajo para no penar en ese suceso que le dolia tanto a ella. Mientras trabajaba ingreso Draco malfoy como siempre cada 6 meses por su entrega anual de papeles de su empresa.

**flash back**

La primera vez que vio a Malfoy fue despues de haber pasado 6 meses trabajando en el ministerio de italia habia entrado a su despacho para entregar sus papeles se sorprendio mucho el saber que el vivia hay. Ya no se via flaco y triste como ella lo recordaba cuando le salvo de que no pase toda la vida en azkaban ya que sentian q se lo debian a la madre de Draco por haber a ayudado a harry ah destruir a voldemort y tambien por que no los habia delatado cuando los capturaron y lo llevaron a la Mansion Malfoy. Ahora era un hombre en toda la estencion de la palabra musculoso pero no mucho con barba pro no tanta y con esos hermosos ojos grises que tienen un pequeño destello de algo q no conocia pero q en su interior queria conocer y muy bien.

Draco se llevo la misma sorpresa de verla hay ya no estaba evangeline (la abogada comercial que estaba) sino que era Granger que hacia ella ahy, desde que se habia ido de Londres a comenzar de nuevo no sabia nada de el trio de oro y ahora ella estaba ahy sentada concentrada en unos papeles, habia entrado sin golpear xq siempre hacia lo mismo se llevaba muy bien con la abogada italiana. Cuando ella levanto la mirada y lo vio Draco casi se muere estaba preciosa ya no era la sabelotodo Granger sino que ahy habia una mujer con unas hermosas curvas el pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura ya no tenia esos cachetes de cuando era una niña. Y esos ojos color miel eran hermosos.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Hasta que hermione rompio el hielo.

-hola malfoy. cuanto tiempo?- dios que guapo esta, hay hermione por favor concentrate

-hola granger. debo suponer que eres la nueva abogada comercial.- estaba embobado no sabia como podian salir las palabras

-si. empeze a trabajar hace 6 meses.

- ah bien bueno felicidades. viene a presentar los papeles de mi empresa. la ultima vez q vino todavia estaba evangeline. supongo que al final decidio retirarse era una mujer muy amorosa.

- ah si me han dicho eso no llegue a conocerla pero por lo que m dice la gente se ve q era una muy buena persona. Bueno Malfoy por favor sientate y asi reviso los papeles para saber si esta todo en orden.

Asi pasaron unos 10 min ella concentrada observando los papeles si no faltaba nada. El no podia dejar de mirarla q cambiada esta, todavia no podia creer que justamente ella estuviera alli. Despues de 10 min que fueron eternos al final hermione termino.

-bueno Malfoy por lo visto esta todo en orden no falta nada-por merlyn esta tan cambiado- bueno si no tiene ninguna duda o pregunta ya t puedes ir.- espero a que dijiera algo

- En esto vemos ya en 6 meses Granger.

- si chau Malfoy un gusto haberte visto

- los mismo digo granger.

**fin (flash)**

De aquella vez ya se habia visto 2 veces mas pero en una de sus visitas cuando Draco estaba apunto de irse.

**flash back**

-Eh Granger hay algo que eh querido decirte hace mucho tiempo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad es bastante dificil para mi decir esto- estaba muy nervioso nunca habia dicho algo asi

- Que pasa Malfoy te escucho- no entendia por que el estaba asi. cada vez que el iva a llevarle los papeles hablaban como si nunca ubiera habido un pasado tan malo entre ellos dos se trataban bn.

- Gracias

- No logro entender por que

- Por haberme ayudado a librarme de azkaban. eh querido decirlo desde que te vi la primera vez pero no me animaba

- ah Malfoy no hay necesidad hice lo que tenia que hacer.

- No porque si hubiera sido otra persona yo en este momento estaria encerrado o peor muerto. yo te hize la vida imposible durante nuestra estadia en Hogwart no solo a ti sino que a Potter y ah Weasley tambien pero voz fuiste la mas afectada y sin embargo me ayudaste a librarme de ese horrible lugar por eso te doy las gracias y siento que te debo una.

- Mira Malfoy no tiene porque deberme nada. yo senti que era lo correcto y todavia lo hago. voz nos ayudaste cuando nos capturaro en el momento que tenias que reconocernos. el pasado es eso pasado. asi que no me debes nada.

- igual HERMIONE gracias

- Nada Draco

- Puede decirte Hermione?

- Si claro. igual que yo Draco?

- Claro Hermione y gracias de nuevo, nos vemos entonces

- nos vemos en 6 meses

- Chau Hermione

**fin (flash)**

Un dia cuando estaba con Malfoy que habia llegado para el papeleo de control, llego una carta se sorprendio mucho cuando vio a Hedwig era raro que Harry le mandar una carta simpre hablaban por telefono. Malfoy dijo que habra la carta tranquila que no tenia apuro cuando lo hizo no podia creerlo su mejor amigo Harry Potter el niño que vivio 2 veces se iva a casar y con Ginny una de sus otras mejores amigas. mientras leia la carta vio que decia Hermione y acompañante a quien iva a llevar no se le ocurria a nadia de pronto vio que hedwig todavia no se habia ido tenia otra carta en la cual decia

**Hermione:**

**Hermana por lo que veras me voy a casar perdon por no habertelo dicho antes queria que sea una sopresa. espero que lo haya sido jaja te escribo esta carta para decirte que Ginny quiere que seas una de las damas de honor pero mas especificamente quiere que seas la madrina de boda junto con Ron claro espero que digas que se ya que eres como mi hermana y estes este dia tan especial para mi como es mi boda tiene que venir una semana antes por que tenemos la mesa de ensayo bueno y tambien la despedida de soltera de Ginny (cosa que a mi no me gusta pero no puedo evitarlo jaja) asi que tienes que venir una semana antes te espero.**

**ah y una cosa Hermione no como lo tomaras pero va a estar Oliver se que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes pero el tambien es un amigo, perdon por esto pero realmente quiero q vengas.**

**Te quiere mucho.**

**HARRY.**

Para cuando habia llegado a esta parte se habia puesta blanca no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo se casaba y estaba muy feliz por eso, pero no podia creer es que iva a estar Oliver lo iva a volver haber despues de tanto tiempo no sabia que hacer o como iva a reacionar, encima de todo en la invitacion decia " Hermione y acompañante" quien podia llevar.

Draco habia notado esta reaccion de ella de repente tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un momento a otro parecia que habia visto a un muerto.

-paso algo malo Hermione.

- ah es que Harry se va a casar.

- pero que es algo grave, q no te gusta la noticia, pense que era tu mejor amigo e ivas a estar feliz por el.

- no, claro que estoy feliz por el pero tengo que ir una semana antes de la boda ya que soy la madrina.

- tu cara dice lo contrario.

- es que... va a estar Oliver Wood tambien toda la semana.

- ah y eso te molesta, no entiendo.

- es que Oliver y yo..,- no sabia si decirle, si hablaban mucho mejor desde que el le dijo gracias pero no sabia si contar algo asi- el y yo nos ivamos a casar..

Y con esto Draco no lo podia creer - pero que paso porque no sucedio eso.

Hermione le conto toda su historia con Oliver de lo que habia pasado con ellos y porque ahora vivia en italia. porque se habia alejado de sus mejores amigos.

- ahora entiendo tu reaccion. tenes miedo de como puedas llegar a reaccionar al verlo.

- exacto desde que me fui nunca mas lo vi, encima voy a estar sola enfrentando esta situacion porque no puedo decirles a los chicos que me hagan compania cuando uno se esta por casar y otro es el padrino de este.

-quieres que te ayude. despues de todo te dije que te debia una. y pienso pagartelo ya hora que tengo la oportunidad quiero hacerlo.

-ah no draco no podria llevarte a esto.

- Dale Será divertido ver cómo se muere por haberte perdido porque sinceramente no entiendo porque te dejo ir.

Para este momento Hermione estaba de todo colores no podia creer lo que escuchaba Draco, le estaba diciendo un piropo.

- nose Draco, nose como lo van a tomar todos los demas al verte. yo en este poco tiempo que te conosco, conoci a un Draco totalmente diferente pero ellos no se si van a ver ese lado.

- mira te estoy dando una mano en esta situacion que vos necesitas y de paso yo me tomo vacaciones que realmente necesito unas, hace 5 años que no descanso de la empresa. mira no me importa lo que piensen los demas con solo saber que voz ya no piensas eso de mi m pone contento.

- Pero Draco nariz

- mira Hermione cuando es la boda? osea cuando es que tenes que ir para londres.

- dentro de 3 semanas.

- bueno mi mano esta ahy para ayudarte, decide que es lo que quieres hacer y me avises con por lo menos un semana antes para poder arreglar todo en mi empresa. ok?

- bueno esta bien dejame pensarlo y te aviso, si acepto esta locura que se te ocurrio.

- dale espero tu carta o tu llamada te dejo mi numero, si aunque no lo creas uso cel, quien lo diria no? yo Draco Malfoy usando cosas muggle.

- quien lo diria jaja.

- jaja si la verdad. bueno Hermione nos vemos en unas semanas

- bueno dale Draco y gracias por todo pero te aviso si acepto o no.

- Si Hermione go- dentro de 3 semanas

* * *

HOLA CHICAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC. NO M TIREN TOMATES SI NO LES GUSTA POR FAVOR JAJA

ESPERO SUS REVIEW.

NO M COMPROMETO DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO EN CUANTO PUEDA LO HARE.

QUE PASARA HERMIONE ACEPTARA ESTA LOCURA. LE DIRA Q SI A DRACO?

LAS VEO PRONTO.

AQUIE TAMMY PRESENTANDOSE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione estaba tan solo a una hora de llegar a Londres estaba tan nerviosa como si fuera que iva a dar un examen bueno por parte era porque iva hacerse pasar por la NOVIA de Draco Malfoy, todavia no sabia como habia llegado a aceptar esa propuesta tan loca que se le habia ocurrida, ella tambien estaba loca por haber aceptado algo asi.

Habian acordado decir que hacia 8 meses que estaban saliendo y no habia dicho nada a sus mejores amigos por que no sabia como esto lo ivan a tomar, tambien acordaron decir que se habian vuelto haber en el ministerio y que de hay habian empezado haberse mas seguido saliendo a pasear y luego de esas citas Draco le dijo que si queria ser su novia. En parte era cierto de haberse conocido en el ministerio.

No podia creer que iva a mentirle a sus mejores amigos pero si iva hacerlo habia que hacerlo bien. Estaban a minutos de llegar y por lo tanto decidio despertar a Draco se veia tan lindo cuando dormia. Habian optado por ir en avion ya que Draco queria conocer ese tipo de transporte no podia creer cuando se lo dijo, cada vez se asombraba mas del cambio que habia hecho.

-Draco... Draco- no podia despertarlo estaba re dormido- Draco ya vamos a llegar dale despertate.

-Ah Hermione un ratito mas.- y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero como veia que Hermione no dejaba de intentar despertarlo dijo- Tengo sueño no dormi anoche por arreglar todo en la empresa.( draco tenia una empresa de publicidad, una de las mas importantes de italia) y dejar a cargo a Henry ya que estamos a fin de mes y tenemos que publicar la nueva revista

-Pero Draco vas a descansar en la quinta ya vamos a llegar y tenemos que bajar.

-Okey ya entendi voy al baño a despegarme la almohada de la cara

-jaja si es verdad y tambien ese rastro de saliva que tienes ahy- la cara que puso de vergüenza fue alucinante, ella no podia mas de reir.

-No te rias en mi cara Granger.- se ve tan linda cuando rie asi tan sinceramente

-Uh bueno perdon Malfoy- desde cuando me dice asi se ve que le molesto

-jaja tu cara Hermione no te voy a comer por reirte de mi jajaja

-eres malvado lo sabes no

-si un poco puede ser jajaja, okey me voy antes de que lleguemos y no pueda usar el baño.

Habian llegado a Londres estaba super nerviosa, no sabia como iva a reaccionar, una vez que vio como estaba vestido Draco, se sintio de fallecer estaba tan guapo y ella se veia tan sencilla que decidio cambiarse el vestido antes de llegar a la recepcion del ensayo de boda.

-pero Hermione estas hermosa asi- habian ido a un bar para que ella se pudiera cambiar y ya iva 3 vestidos que se habia probado y no sabia cual ponerse- cualquier vestido que te pongas te queda bien.

-No Draco tengo que estar perfecta, tiene que darse cuenta de lo que se perdio

-Hermione solo con verte es inevitable que piense eso.

-Uno mas y te prometo que este es el ultimo. Esta bien?

- esta bien

-y que dices? - se habia puesto un vestido blanco por arriba de las rodillas todo ajustado y en la parte del escote y las mangas tenia detalles brillosos- decime algo, como me queda?

Draco se habia quedado con la boca abierta estaba mas hermosa que nunca en ese momento no entendio como era que el estupido de Oliver la dejo ir si fuera por el nunca lo hubiera echo.

-Estas hermosa Hermione sin duda este es el ganador.

-Enserio Draco? no me mientas, no lo decis para que no me pruebe mas vestido?. Porque sino tengo otro.

-No enserio Hermione estas espetacular

-Bueno gracias, entonces ya podemos irnos- se habia puesto de todo los colores- vamos aca a la vuelta que no pasa nadie asi nos aparecemos en la quinta.

Cuando llegaron parecia que se le iva a salir el corazon por la boca estaba a solo unos pasos de ver a sus mejores amigos y a Oliver. Cuando llego a la recepcion fue cuando vio a Harry y Ginny saludando a la gente que iva llegando

-Hermione viniste- se dieron un fuerte abrazo uno de los que a ella le hacian tanto bien- hermana no sabes cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo me hacias falta.

-Hay Harry yo tambien los extrañe horrores. Ginny cuanto tiempo, esta hermosa.

-Hermione estoy viendo mal pero acabas de entrar con Malfoy?- Hermione se congelo no sabia como lo tomarian

-Hola Potter, futura señora Potter les doy mis felicidades

-Malfoy pero que haces aca? Que yo recuerde no te envie ninguna invitacion.- lo decia Harry alterado y medio confundido

-Eh Harry yo... el es- Draco no la dejo contestar porque ya la habia agarrado de la cintura y habia contestado el.

-Soy el novio de Hermione. La invitacion decia "Hermione y acopañante" si no me equivoco. Pero si les resulta una molestia, me voy- aunque por mas cosa que diga el no se iva a ir. Habia ido para ayudar a Hermione.

-Malfoy es tu novio pero Hermione eso es cierto? porque no me contaste nada?

-Si,... Harry es que no sabia como lo ivas a tomar. Hasta yo a veces me asombro de que soy la novia de Draco. Pero el no es el mismo chico que era. El esta muy cambiado, es un nuevo Draco, fue por eso que estoy con el ahora.- hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry miraba a Draco y ah Hermione

-Esta bien Hermione te creo, si voz sos feliz no tengo nada que decir y si dices que el cambio te creo. Pero Malfoy si se te ocurre lastimar a Hermione no te lo perdonare ya deje una vez que la lastime no va a volver a suceder.

-Hermione no podia creer lo habia dicho- gracias Harry por apoyarme como siempre lo haz hecho.

-No te preocupes Potter nunca haria eso- y en verdad pensaba eso.

-Bueno pasen, seguro que Ron esta ansioso de verte, igual que todo los Weasley.

-Gracias Harry nos vemos adentro.

-felicidades Potter

-Gracias Malfoy

Bueno ya habian pasado una de las pruebas de fuego y por lo visto lo aceptanban. Tenia que ver como se lo tomaria su pelirrojo amigo, siempre fue de tener un carácter explosivo pero quizas con los años de no ver a Malfoy y de no tener ninguna noticias que haya hecho nada malo quizas cambiaba el pensamiento de su querido amigo Ron.

Cuando ingresaron al salon fue recibida por una melena roja y un fuerte abrazo.

-oh Ron cuanto tiempo como estas. Tan guapo como siempre.

-Hermione te extrañe tanto. No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo sin al menos visitarnos .

-Lo siento Ron pero sabes porque me fui pero ya estoy aca para festejar la boda de nuestro hermano.

-Si eso lo se...- de pronto se callo- Malfoy? Que haces aca nadie te invito- Ron ya habia sacado su varita, en ese momento hermione se tenso-

-Ron favor viene conmigo.

-Que como es eso? Estas loca Hermione es un ex Mortifago, a caso te tiene hechizada que le hiciste a mi amiga desgraciado- lo apuntaba con la varita mientras que Draco ni siquiera la habia sacado.

-Ron voz crees que me tiene hechisada,- bueno algo pero no de la forma que el pensaba- si fuera asi Harry no lo ubiera dejado pasar

-Ah si bueno, tienes razon y como es eso que viene con voz.

-Estamos saliendo Weasley.- la cara de Ron se habia puesto igual que su pelo-

-Hermione?

-Despues hablamos mejor Ron, no hagas una escena aca, sino Ginny te mata.

-Bueno esta bien pero despues me cuentas todo.- en eso se acerca Lavender.

-Hola Hermione esta hermosa.

-Hola Lavender estas hermosa con tu pansita. De cuanto estas ya?

-Ah de 6 meses y por si lo preguntas va hacer una niña

-ah que lindo los felicito, Y la boda para cuando?

-Como sabras el embarazo nos tomo por sorpresa vamos a esperar que nasca y luego no vamos a casar, no es cierto Ro-Ro

-Si queria darte una sorpresa que me voy a casar a fin de año pero como veras alguien se me adelanto,- y con esto Lavender se puso a llorar- mentira amor sabes que le ibamos a contar de todas maneras,- seguia mirando de mala manera a Draco pero ya no era ira, era una mirada de protecion y confucion al mismo tiempo

-Nena despues me contas todo, y pasen que la familia seguro quiere verte, y Malfoy ten cuidado que te estoy vigilando.

-Tambien es un gusto el haberte visto Weasley.

Y con esto Ron se fue con una Lavender sensible. Bueno ahora faltaba enfrentar a los señores Weasley y los gemelos, esperaba que lo tomaran de la mejor manera possible y que no se alteren igual que Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno amigas les dejo un nuevo capitulo como veran trato de actualizar tan pronto como puedo.**_

_**Malaka black: gracias por tus concejos, me ayudaron, tambien fue mi problema por no saber como se manejaba esto jajaja. gracias por leerme y que te guste la historia.**_

_**ErikaSchnM: me asustaste un poquito jajaja na mentira trate de subir el capitulo lo mas rapido posible por lo que veras. **_

_**SallyElizabethHR: gracias por leer mi historia me algro que te haya gustado.**_

_**Bueno sin mas detalles les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

-HERMIONE- dijieron al unisono todo lo Weasley que tambien los acompañaba el Prof. Lupin y Tonks, todos se acercaron para poder abrasarla era impresionante como la queria la gente pero era inevitable no hacerlo era una persona muy buena Draco pensaba esto mientras era ignorado por todos ellos.- Nena estas tan linda pero demasiado delgada. Comes bien Hermione?

-Si Señora Weasley no se preocupe. Los extrañe a todos como estan.

-Querida Hermione cuanto tiempo, estas muy hermosa nena.- dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Profesor como ha estado y Teddy no lo veo por aca.-

-ah no se quedo con los padres de Tonks, no quisimos traerlo para que no se aburriera..

-hola Hermione como estas nena.- de pronto aparecio Fred interrumpiendo la contestacion de la castaña

-Bueno por lo visto esta muy bien ya que vienes acompañada

-por Draco malfoy- George terminando la frase

-Hola chicos como estan tan guapos como siempre.- no la habian dejado ni de terminar de poder saludar a Tonks que ya la invadieron con preguntas

-Hay Hermione deja de alagarnos y dinos- dijo Fred

-porque estas con Malfoy- termino George

-Hola Señores Weasley, Fred, George, Profesor. Resulta que estoy saliendo con Hermione- la cara que pusieron los gemerlos era maravillosa Draco queria reir pero no lo hizo.

-Eso es cierto Hermione?- esta vez era la Señora Molly que hablaba

-Eh bueno si. Llevamos saliendo ya 8 meses. El ya no es el mismo ah cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-Hola Draco como estas muchacho.- era Arthur que lo saludaba- como te ah ido todo este tiempo

-muy bien Señor Weasley gracias por preguntar gracias a Hermione y a Harry puedo difrutar de la vida.

-Hola Draco no se si sabras pero yo soy tu prima. Soy hija de tu tia Andromeda.

-Ah si mama me hablo mucho de mi tia Andromeda siempre me dijo que la queria mucho, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

-Pienso igual Draco. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien en la vida por lo que se ve.

-Me alegro de que estes bien Draco bueno pasen y saludos a los demas. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hermione.

-gracias Señor Weasley.

Se habian ido al bar que estaba para para tomar algo y tratar de tranquilizarse ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Y todavia no habia visto a Oliver no sabia como iva a reaccionar cuando lo vea.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que Molly estaba hablando con un microfono dando las felicidades a los novios y agradeciendo a los invitados por haber ido a la boda de su querida hija. Pero de un momento a otro comenzo ah hablar de ella no entendia porque estaba hablando justamente de ella y de su no casamiento, que le pasaba a esa mujer porque sacaba a la luz ese asunto.

-todos pensamos que a esta altura Hermione seria la primera en estar casada, pero bueno todos saben como surgio eso- de pronto alguien toco una pequeñas melodias con el piano cortando el discurso de la señora Weasley- bueno en que estaba a si por los novios. Felicidades chicos.

Fue hay cuando lo vio habia sido Oliver que habia cortado ese ambiente tan tenso y sacandola de la mejor manera posible de pasar vergüenza.

Despues de un rato ella se fue al tocador, y al salir el la estaba esperando afuera, parecia nervioso y querer hablar con ella.

-Hola Hermione como has estado.

-Hola Oliver bien, gracias por preguntar.- queria que la tierra se la tragara, que alguien apareciera y la ayudara- y voz como has estado.

-HERMIONE amiga cuanto tiempo te estrañe tanto, ah Hola Oliver no te importaria si te la robo.

-Ehh... no esta bien Luna vayan.

-Ah Luna gracias por eso.

-Senti que necesitabas que alguien te salvara cuando vi que habia mucho nargles confundiendo tu cabeza.

-Ah si bueno gracias. Y como ha estado la medimaga mas solicitada.

-Ah yo bien trabajando a full pero ahora estoy de vacaciones. Pero cambiando de tema asi que Malfoy eh? Como es eso quieres contarme se nota que te quiere

-ah bueno... si... nos queremos- si no supiera que todo esto era una farsa diria que Luna esta viendo cosas que no son- nos volvimos haber y bueno una cosas llevo a la otra y ahora estamos juntos.

-Bueno me alegro por voz Hermione, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Y te extrañe mucho no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo, de acuerdo?

-Ah Luna yo tambien los extrañe a todos pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Si te entiendo Hermione, solo te digo que no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo. Bueno ahora vayamos a buscar a Draco asi les muestro en donde van a dormir.

Mientras tanto Draco habia salido afuera a difrutar de la vista cuando se encontro con Oliver.

-Malfoy? no sabia que Harry te habia invitado, cuanto tiempo como haz estado?

-Hola Wood ah si vine como acompañante- parecia que no sabia que habia venido con Hermione por las dudas no decia nada- yo estoy bien por suerte y tu como va tu vida?- le preguntaba de cortecia porque sinceramente no le importaba-

-yo bien soy jugador de quidditch.- de pronto escucho una risa que se le hacia tan conocida y la vio hay riendo con su amiga.- oh merlyn sabes guardar un secreto. Pues hay una chica que me importa se podria decir que la amo el problema es que esta con otro tipo

-oh Draco estabas aquí.- llega Hermione y le da un beso.-

-Hola Hermione.- se habia quedado de piedra

-Ah Hola Oliver no te habia visto. Draco veo que haz conocido a mi ex.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo- ah si le contaba como nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Ah si en el ministerio de Italia.- y de esa manera se fue

-parecia muy triste, de que estaban hablando?

-Creo que esta un poco ebrio, pero todavia esta loco por ti.

-Pero que te ha dicho, no querra que volvamos no.?- en eso llega Luna para acompañarnos a l habitacion.

Se habia quedado pensando en lo que le habia dicho Draco que todavia estaba loco por ella, sera cierto? Despues de tanto tiempo querra volver con ella, nooo primero lo iva hacer sufrir con Draco.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada pensando en ello que se tropiesa con un piedra y se da cuenta que estaba caminando con Luna y Draco y se acorde de ese pequeño detalle, iva a tener que dormir en la misma habitacion que Draco como lo tomaria el porque una cosa era que la ayudara lo unico que habia hecho fue tocarle la cintura, y un pequeño beso, como tomaria tener que dormir con una sangre sucia, no pudo evitar pensar en eso, esta bien que ya no era el mismo Draco que habia conocido en su adolecencia y que aparte la estaba ayudando pero no sabia como ivan hacer sino habia un sillon para que duerma en el.

No se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a la habitacion y que Draco hablaba animadamente con Luna de sus respectivos trabajos.

-Bueno chicos los dejo para que puedan descansar ah sido un dia bastante largo, nos vemos mañana

-si gracias Luna nos vemos.

-Chau Lovegood.

-Llamame Luna, Draco, chau chicos

Estaba re nerviosa estaba en una habitacion sola con Malfoy y no habia ningun otro lugar en donde se pueda acostar. De pronto Draco comenzo a desvestirse.

-que estas haciendo Draco.

-Lo que vez me voy a ir a bañar. Y asi poder dormir mas relajado-notando que Hermione estaba roja como un tomate- nerviosa Granger- lo decia con esa sonrisa tan seductora.-

-no, es que nunca me imagine tener a Malfoy practicamente desnudo en una habitacion en la cual estoy yo reconocida sangre sucia.

-No digas eso de ti Hermione, yo ya deje ese pensamiento mucho tiempo atrás aunque en realidad nunca fue autenticamente mi pensamiento, mi padre siempre influyo mucho tiempo en ello.- para ese momento Draco se habia puesto muy serio se ve que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar. Y con eso se dirigio al baño.

Hermione se habia dado cuenta de que lo habia vuelto haber nunca habia hablado sinceramente con el, nunca habia nombrado a su madre o a su padre o como habia decidido irse justamente a Italia, ahora que se daba cuenta no sabia nada de la vida de Draco Malfoy ni siquiera sabia si tenia novia, y ella haciendose pasar por una y si tenia novia?. Se sacaria esa duda en cuenta salga del baño.

Cuando salio del baño ella estaba preparandose para entrar, cuando lo vio no lo podia creer estaba desnudo no se habia puesto nada. Y de pronto miro lo que tenia por debajo de laa cintura **"dios, si que estaba dotado**", cuando Draco la pesco mirando no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto.

-te gusta lo que vez Granger.- con una voz muy seductora

-Ehhh...Draco por favor tapate, no tienes vergüenza.- hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba mirando y automaticamente se tapo los ojos.-

-no, para nada no m averguenzo de mi cuerpo, pero no te preocupes, ya me visto, no voy a domir asi.

-Te conviene, porque encima tenemos que compartir la misma cama. Me voy a bañar y por favor espero verte vestido cuando salga.- y con esto entro al baño dando un portaso.

Cuando termino de bañarse ya se habia hecho muy tarde, cuando decidio salir del baño con los ojos cerrados por si Draco no estaba vestido, se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido, asi que decidio hacer lo mismo pero antes iva a poner almohadas entre ellos dos, y se acosto pensando que mañana le preguntaria algo de su vida y poder conocer que habia sido de Draco Malfoy despues de liberarse de azkaban y con este pensamiento se quedo dormida

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**SERA CIERTO QUE OLIVER QUIERE VOLVER CON ELLA, Y QUIEN LO CULPARIA SIENDO ELLA TAN BELLA.**

**BUENO SI TIENEN ALGO QUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO O QUE QUIERA QUE CAMBIE RESIVIRE MUY CONTENTA SUS REVIEWS.**

**Y SEPAN DISCULPARME SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Y QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola mis queridas amigas._**

**_aca les presento un nuevo capitulo._**

**_Me alegro muchisimo que les haya gustado, espero que este les guste tanto como los otros._**

**_y sin mas rodeos les dejo_**

* * *

Al dia siguiente habian decidido salir todos los mas jovenes, habian ido a un parque ah pasar el dia y a jugar un poco de quidditch habian ido todos en parejas Harry con Ginny, Ron con Lavender, George, Fred con sus respectivas esposas, Hermione con Draco y aparte Luna y Oliver. Habian decidido hacer un pequeño partido entre ellos sacando a Lavender que era la que no podia jugar y para que quede parejo Luna habia decidido ser la vocalista. Pero habia un pequeño detalle no podian convencer a Hermione que se una al partido.

-dale Hermione solo un partido- Harry le incistia sabiendo que no iva a jugar hasta que Oliver hablo

-hay chicos no la jodan si no sabe jugar, nunca jugo conmigo por que lo iva hacer ahora.

-Porque ella ya jugo conmigo Wood, y la verdad es muy buena, o no amor?, dale ven a jugar.- maldito Wood que Hermione recione y se de cuenta

-Draco es muy buen profesor,- y con eso se subio a una escoba.

Estuvieron jugando por unos 30 min. Hermione estaba en el grupo de Draco, Ginny, George y Angelina (la esposa de george) con Draco como buscador, Hermione y Ginny como cazadoras y George y Angelina como bateadores. Y en el otro grupo era Harry como buscador, Fred y Camil como bateadores aunque camil no era muy buena pero ah alguien tenian que poner y a Ron y Oliver como cazadores

-Ginny tiene la quaffle se dirige a toda velocidad y se la paa a Hermione pasa atraves de Oliver tira la quaffle y 10 puntos para Hermione, ganando a 100 a 80 -quien ubiera pensado que Hermione sea tan buena, y Draco hace un movimiento sorpresivo parece que vio la snitch se dirije a toda velocidad parece que Harry todavia no la vio, y haya se dirije pero ya es tarde porque Draco esta solo a unos centimentros de tocar la snitch y ya practicamente la toca ahhh GANA EL EQUIPO DE HERMIONE con una cantidad de puntos impresionante 250 a 80 quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Baja Hermione si que sos buena porque nunca quisiste jugar con nosotros.- Ron estaba maravillado habia conocido una faceta nueva de Hermione.

-Eso te lo puedo contestar, porque tuvo un muy buen profesor que la hizo superar el miedo a las alturas Weasley,- Draco se habia dado cuenta en la adolecencia que ella tenia ese miedo.

-Enserio Hermione? y porque nunca no nos dijiste nada, te podriamos haber ayudado.- Harry no conocia esa parte de su hermana.

-Bueno es que digamos tenia un poco de vergüenza, y como tampoco jugaba no me parecia importante de decirles- y de pronto dirijio su mirada hacia Oliver queria saber que era lo que estaba pensando y en su mirada vio ira y confuncion.

-Que pasa Wood? Impresionado?- maldito Wood que deje de mirar a Hermione asi.

-La verdad que si Malfoy, no conocia a esta Hermione.- se sorprendio al conocer a esta Hermione se preguntaba porque nunca le habia dicho eso.

Harry que se habia dado cuenta como se miraban Oliver y Malfoy corto la tension.- chicos les comento Ginny que vamos a ir a unas clases de baile como sabran no quiere que la pice en plena boda, asi que alguno me acompaña? Hay que ir en parejas.

-Todos se hacian los ilusos nadie queria ir a algo tan tonto hasta que.- nosotros te acompañamos Potter, va a menos que Hermione no quiera.

-Claro que si, nosotros te acompañamos Harry.

-Enserio Malfoy?- Draco asentia con la cabeza dando le confianza,- bueno, vaya, muchas gracias.

Luego del movido partido que habian tenido, el resto del dia fue muy tranquilo almorzaron, descansaron y platicaron de la boda, y tambien de la despedida de soltera que seria al otro dia por la noche

-eh chicos antes de irse, la clase de baile es el jueves a la mañana, asi que hermione no tomes mucho en la despedida,y gracias otra vez chicos les debo una.- y con esto Harry se fue, dejandolos solo.

-Porque dijiste que si Draco.

-Porque quiero agradecerle de alguna forma que me haya ayudado, no es facil decir las cosas al menos para mi, estuve mucho tiempo pensando como darte la gracias Hermione, me va a costar mas con Potter.

-Ah esta bien entiendo.

Habian pasado un dia estupendo, Hermione estaba feliz porque habia impresionado a Oliver, pero se habia dado cuenta de algo Draco le habia dicho amor y encima sabia algo de ella que nadie lo sabia solo sus padres. No sabia que pensar de eso y de pronto se acordo de lo que habia pensado la anoche anterior de tratar de conocer mejor a Draco luego de que llegaran a la habitacion que le habian asignado trataria hablar de ello.

-Draco queria preguntarte algo? Que espero que no te moleste pero sino quieres hablarlo lo entendere

-Dime.- no entendia de que queria hablar.

-Porque decidiste irte de Londres?

-Ahh eso, bueno Hermione con todo lo que paso en la guerra y yo estar con "el" la gente me seguia mirando como la basura que era en ese momento, y despues de un tiempo decidi irme y tratar de empesar de cero, ir a un lugar en donde nadie me conocia, eh Italia es hermoso. Fue asi que decidi irme.

-Y tus padres?- al señor Malfoy lo habian sentenciado a 5 años de prision, y 7 de lertad condicional sin varita y por ese tiempo no podia salir de Londres

-bueno digamos que ellos siguen aquí en Londres hace tiempo que no los veo, ellos siguen pensando es seguir con la pureza de la sangre, querian que me case con una sangre pura me estaban practicamente obligando es por eso que hace tiempo no los veo. Antes venia dos veces por mes para ver a mi madres, las conversaciones empezaban bien pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo, hasta que me padre salio y fue cada vez peor diciendome que ya era un hombre grande que tenia que casarme, tuvimos una discucion muy grande el dia que el volvio y ya son 2 años que no los veo.

-Oh Draco lo siento, y no queres ir haberlos quizas con el tiempo han cambiado.

-No Hermione, y por favor hablemos de otra cosa.

-Esta bien Draco, y perdon por haberte hecho recordar todo esto.

-Esta bien Hermione voz no sabias nada. me hace bien hablar, nunca le dije nada a nadie ya que en Italia nadie conoce mi situacion pero quien mejor que voz para entender esto o al menos algo.

-Draco sabes que podes contar conmigo, cuando te sientas con ganas de hablar aca tenes ah alguien para escucharte.

-Gracias Hermione. Ahora dime como es eso que nunca jugaste con Wood siendo tan buena, la verdad que me sorpendiste.

-Eh si bueno eso, es que me ponia muy nerviosa la altura y cuando no me convencia y yo estaba por decirle porque me decia "ah Hermione que aburrida que sos Ginny juega, nose porque no jugas como ella" y me molestaba y me iva a leer un libro

-ahhh Wood si es un idiota pero voz sos mucho mas linda eh inteligente que la pequeña comadreja.

-Malfoy no le digas asi que es mi amiga.

-Solo es broma Hermione, hacia tiempo que no usaba esos motes jaja.

-Te lo dejo pasar solo por esta vez.

-Y Hermione hay una pregunta que se me paso en cuanto vi a Weasley con Brown.

-Si!, cual?

-Que paso entre ustedes? Porque no funciono porque yo que recuerde ustedes salian,al menos cuando me fui, yo pense que ya habria un mini Weasley,

-es que nos dimos cuenta que nuestras relacion fue por la adrenalina del momento, con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi sentimiento por Ron era el mismo que tenia con Harry el amor de una familia de un hermano, lo hablamos y el pensaba lo mismo asi que decidimos cortarlo pero seguir siendo mejores amigos, y con el tiempo volvi haber a Oliver y bueno el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

-Si ya la se por algo estoy aca ayudandote. Jaja

-ah Draco hay una cosa, voz tenes novia?

-No, por que la pregunta.

-Es que yo me estoy haciendo pasar por tu novia y quizas le estaba robando una semana de tu tiempo a la que es en realidad tu chica.

-No tranquilizate, si la tuviera no estaria aquí, con voz precisamente.

-Ah bueno esta bien mejor. Porque no podria con la conciencia . Ufff me saque un peso.

-Y eso te pone contenta- con esa sonrisa de lado tan caracteristica de el- nerviosa?

-No nada que ver, estas diciendo locuras, bueno ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tengo una despedida y quiero descansar.

-Okey Hermioe- por que le habia dolido esas palabras por parte de ella.

-Hasta mañana Draco que descanses.

-Igual Hermione.

Y con esto cada uno de dio la vuelta pensando en como se habian dado las cosas cada uno tenia mas confianza en el otro. Draco se quedo dormido pensando que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione, no podia mezclar las cosas el era un amigo y habia ido ayudarla para que pueda recuperar a el maldito de Wood algunas personas eran muy afortunadas.

* * *

**_Que pasara con estos dos?_**

**_Draco aceptara lo que siente por ella? Intentara luchar por ella?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Hasta el proximo capitulo._**

**_Y QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola chicas me alegra que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero que les guste este es un poco diferente a los de mas...**_

_**Este tiempo me va acostar subir un poco los nuevos capitulos ando con poco tiempo asi que en cuento pueda actualizare.**_

_**Sin mas los dejo con un nuevo capitulo**_

* * *

El Miercoles habia sido un dia muy tranquilo no hicieron mucho ya que a la noche eran las fiestas de despedida de los novios obvio que cada uno lo hacia por separado, y habian invitado a Draco para que no este solo y Harry queria conocer mas al platinado con los transcursos de los dias se habia dado cuenta que el ex mortifago habia cambiado junto con Ron que pensaba lo mismo pero no lo decia, seguia a la defensiva.

Depues de que Hermione le diera explicaciones y con un poco de ayuda de Harry y Ginny lo habian convecido pero habia dicho "le doy el beneficio de la duda" para Hermione era una alegria esas palabras ya que eso significaba que de a poco el pensamiento iva a cambiar por Malfoy.

Ya habia llegado la hora de prepararse para la salida habia decido ir a un bar para poder bailar y tomar un poco, solo ivan hacer amigas y la mayoria familia pero no habia duda de algo que la ivan a pasar de maravilla.

Mientras Hermione se preparaba colocandose un poco de brillo labial Draco estaba acostado leyendo un libro con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris que resaltaba su mirada, ya se habia vestido porque el iva a llevar a la castaña y de hay se iba a la despedida de Potter.

Habia elegido un tema para la despedida de Ginny las chicas tenia que ir vestidas con unos vestidos corto que representaran a Hogwarts donde todo comenzo pero con una pequeña diferencia tenian que ir con los colores de casa diferentes a las que fueron y asi como Hermione estaba con Draco le dieron un de slytherin. El vestido era mitad verde mitad platedo con el escudo de slytherin es la espalda bien grande y uno pequeño en su pecho.

Cuando Draco la vio no sabia como reaccionar si reir por la situacion de que tenia que usar esos colores o alagarla por lo bien que le quedaba ese color.

-quien lo diria la perfecta prefecta de Hermione Granger usando los colores que me pertenecen y porque no fue gryffindor.

-Porque el tema de la despedida es asi.

-Que, es slytherin? No puedo creerlo.

-No Malfoy no te agrandes, el tema era llevar un escudo que no sea el de mi casa y como todos creer que estamos juntos a las chicas les parecio que tenia que usar este vestido.

-Ah claro ahora entiendo. Pero porque tiene que ser un tema en especial.

-Nnunca has ido a una boda? Es lo mas comun de elegir temas en las despedidas.

-Pues como veras Granger no.

-me sorprende teniendo una de las empresas mas importantes de publicidad en Italia que nunca hayas ido a una.

-Eso es trabajo que se encangan los periodistas y fotografos, me invitan pero nunca voy, ahora te falta mucho o ya nos vamos poque ya son las 8.30 no tenias que estar a las 8.?

-ahhh merlyn, si ya estoy vamos que es tarde

y con eso Hermione y Draco se desaparecio, entro tan apurada que no se habia llevado el bolso en el cual habia colocado la varita. Draco antes de desaparecer habia agarrado el bolso.

-si que eres despistada Hermione

Cuando entro al bar habia muchas mujeres tomando, riendo y gritando.

-por ginny- levantando la copa que tenia por la novia y con eso todas las chicas hicieron fondo blanco.

-Hermione aquí vino Draco vas a festejar con nosotras Malfoy,- una Ginny bastante alegre.

-Hermione se te olvidate el bolso.

-A si que tonta fui, gracias.

-Malfoy quieres un trago antes de irte.- Ginny le ofrecia un de las copas que tenia whisky

-Oh Pequeña Weasley gracias por dejarme presenciar un ritual exclusivamente femenino.- con una sonrisa de lado muy seductora.- brindo por aquellos que las han ganado, por los fracasados que las han perdido y por los afortunados que las conoceran.

Y con esto todas empezaron aplaudir, en eso Hermione se acerco para despedirlo y le dio un pico pero cuando todas empezaron a gritar nuevamente animandola y con las copitas que se habia tomado ya sentia calor hizo algo que lo cual la sorprendio a ella misma le dio un beso a Draco pero esta vez uno muy apasionado, algo que provoco algo en ella pero dandole la culpa a el alcohol que habia tomado, pero Draco que estaba muy conciente de ello sintio un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo algo que jamas habia experimentado con nadie de pronto se vio agarrandola por la cintura para profundisar mas el beso y que no se termine, pero Hermione de pronto lo corte mirandola entre confundida y preocupada era lo que decia en su mirada pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y asi el se fue viendo las intenciones que tenia la chica de volver a la fiesta.

-Hermione mirate toda roja, y por Malfoy o por el alcohol, te quedaste loquita. Pero la verdad Hermione esta buenisimo Draco se ah puesto super sexy.

-GINNY por favor deja de decir esas cosas.- estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-Pero es cierto hermana. Esta bien, esta bien no digo nada mas pero cambia esa cara y VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS.

En otra fiesta estaban hablando Harry, Ron y Oliver hablando de sus anecdotas cuando salieron a pasear con las chicas, cuando harry todavia no estaba con Ginny y Oliver estaba con Hermione.

-se acuerdan cuando fuimos con las chicas a la laguna- mirando Harry

-Ah si, que terminamos todos adoloridos por nadar tanto- Ron acordandose de como habia sido

-si m acuerdo que Hermione tenia picason porque se habia caido en unas plantas .- Harry s reia d ese recuerdo

-y que no dijo nada hasta que Ginny la vio rascandose.- Oliver

-y tu fuiste muy galantemente le diste un masaje para que le bajara la inchason.-esta vez era Ron el que hablaba.

-Entonces no me la merecia- dijo Olier muy serio

-que ahora si?- dijo Harry, hubo un momento de silencio

-y que le pasa a ese?- Oliver habia visto como entraba Draco a la casa y en donde se habian reunido.

-Como que le pasa.- y ahora era Ron, el ya se habia dado cuenta que Draco habia cambiado muchisimo

-hay algo que no me gusta de el.

-Lo que pasa que ahora lo hace con tu ex jaja- Harry tratando de cambiar el tenso ambiente.

-No es eso. Miralo, va andando como si fuera el dueño de todo.

-Y que quieres por mas que haya cambiado sus pensamientos hacia el tipo de sangre sigue siendo un Malfoy

mientras tanto la fiesta continua en el bar lleno de chicas ya pasaban las 1 am cuando Hermione vio a un chico muy conocido hablando con unaa muuuuy alegre Luna

-Nott, estoy viendo bien, Theodore, pero que haces aqui- dandole un abrazo estaba ya demasido hembria para darse cuenta de que theo no era esa clase de chico – te creia en New York.

-Hola Hermione me algreo de verte, si cerca estaba en California pero volvi porque extrañaba, y esto es nuevo estoy viendo como me va con los bares ya que tengo una cadena de restarurante queria probar con algo distinto esta es la inaguracion por eso vine para saber como va todo, pero veo que muy bien

Hermione se habia hecho amiga de Nott tras haber trabajado por mucho tiempo juntos ya que ella era una de sus abogadas hasta que se fue a Italia.

-ah bueno te felicito y quien diria que una Weasley haria la apertura llenandolo de chicas jajaja.

-Si la verdad, me soprenio ver a Lovegood pero esta muy alegre para darse cuenta que soy yo, pero esta muy linda esa chica, voz tambien Hermione, por cierto te creia en Italia

-bueno como veras estamos en la despidida de soltera de Ginny por eso volvi Harry se casa.

-Ah claro,- y en ese momento aparecio Ginny muy tomada- futura señora Potter

-HERMIIIIONEEE... quiero un trago.

-Le darian uno por favor- de pronto vio a Ginny muy seria.

Hermione no eres mi hermana pero te quiero tanto como si lo fueras- y la abraza cuando de pronto la solto tenia una cara de miedo.

-Ginny pasa algo.?

-No se si voy a poder seguir.

-Con el trago?

-No, con la boda- Hermione la miro confundida.- no deberia casarme no lo meresco, deberian impedir la boda.

-De que estas hablando?- de pronto empezo la musica con mas fuerte y movida. La cara de Ginny cambio de un momento a otro de estar tan seria como si fuera haber visto al mismo voldemort, a una completa alegria.

-BAILEEE, VAMOS A BAILAR.

-Ginny la habia dejado muy confundida no entendia que le pasaba como podia decir algo como eso, dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verda. Entonces porque Ginny habia dicho algo como eso. Habia pasado algo malo entre ellos que haya llevado a decir eso.

Luego de que todos se hayan ido Draco se ofrecio acompañar a Potter a la habitacion ya que estaba tan ebrio que apenas se podia mantener parado sin que alguien lo sosteniese.

-DRACOOO AMIGO CUANTO TIEMPO PORQUE NO FUISTE A MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO ESTUVO ESTUPENDO.

-Harry estuve todo el tiempo hay ya te olvidaste, esta muy ebrio.

-Ohhh tienes razon, y donde esta Hermiiioneeee? No estaba con vozzzz.

-No esta en la despedida de Ginny.

-Ahhh y te gusta Hermioneee? Como haces amigoooo, MALFOY DEJA DE MOVERTE QUE ME MAREAS.

-SOS VOZ EL QUE SE MUEVE POTTER- se le estaba agotando la paciencia-

-shhhh que duele mucho cabeza, y vas a despertar a la segora weasdey

-entiendo Potter.- habia llegado a la habitacion de Harry lo unico que faltaba era abrir la puerta y listo no se iva a encargar de entrarlo- llegamos

-Madfoyyy

-que Potter.

-Seee nofta que Quiedesss a Hermiiionee

Draco se habia quedado de piedra, la queria? Potter estaba diciendo estupideces pero que sentia por ella? No se imagino que esas preguntas le ocasionaran tanto nerviosismo pero si Potter estaba ebrio, que se le notaba eran puras tonterias, se habia dado cuenta que apreciaba su amistad, pero de eso a querer eran? estaba muy confundido. Y con eso se fue acostar

habia pasado una o dos horas de que Draco se habia quedado dormido cuando Hermione llego a la habitacion muy ebria por cierto tambaleandose por toda la habitacion buscando la cama para poder acostarse, habia tomado un poco de mas porque estaba confundidaa por cierto platinado que estaba en esa misma habitacion

lo habia llevado con intencion de que la ayude a recuperar a Oliver o al menos de demostrarle lo que habia perdido pero en cuanto habia empezado a conocerlo se estaba dando cuenta que empezaba a gustarle su compania pero en ese momento tenia un fuego por dentro por el que necesitaba que lo apagara.

Draco se desperto sintiendo que alguien empezaba a tocarle los labios y sus pecho, cuando se dio cuenta que era Hermione se sorprendio en sus ojos vio un fuego un deseo que necesitaban que lo apagaran y de pronto lo beso fue un beso muy apasionado, era un beso que pedia a gritos algo mas que solo besos, Hermione empezo a tocarlo a querer sacarle el pijama que tenia puesto pero Draco al percatarse que estaba ebrio se lo impidio, el mas que nadie queria que eso pasara pero si eso llegaba a pasar Hermione lo odiaria de por vida.

-pero que hadezz, quiero hacerlo Malfoy.

-No Hermione estas ebria, en estos momentos no sos voz, y mañana no te vas acordar de nada,

-eso es unamentirayonoestoyebria.

-Vez que si apenas puedes decir las cosas, me encantaria que pasara pero no cuando voz estas asi.

-Sivozzzqueresy yo tambienquierohagamoslo Madfoy.

-Nooo Hermione quiero que recuerdes el dia que lo hagam...

no termino a decir la frase que Hermione se abalanzo a su boca, queria que la besara y dejara de poner escusas sabia que no tenia que hacer eso pero una parte de ella queria que eso sucediera.

Draco estaba tratando de ser fuerte de no caer en la tentacion, se habia dado cuenta que hermione le gustab, que la queria, no podia creerlo, por eso queria controlarse queria conquistarla para que se olvidara del estupido de Wodd y que se quede con el de pronto sintio como ella empezaba a besar su cuello y hasta hay fue su autocontrol era hombre despues de todo su miembro se habia despertado demasiado por los besos que ella le estaba dando y empeze acariciarla a querer sacarle el vestido que le molestaba, queria contemplar su cuerpo besarlo hacerlo suyo,hasta que sintio todo el peso de Hermione de pronto cuando la miro, no podia creerlo se habia quedado dormida.

-genial ahora que yo estaba por avanzar sucede esto. Voy a tener que darme un baño de agua fria- y miro su entrepierna- mejor una helada.

Con esto la rescosto, la tapo y el se dirijio al baño a pegarse una larga ducha helada.

* * *

_**Este fue un capitulo totalmente diferente a los de mas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS**_

_**QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA CHIC S ACA LES PRESENTO UN NUEVO ESPISODIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME AYUDAN A A HORA DE ESCRIBIR...**_

_**PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA SE VA A TERMINAR NO FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS... **_

_**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO...**_

* * *

Se desperto con los rayos del sol dandole de pleno en la cara y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, trato de estirarse cuando se percato de que Draco no estaba a su lado, de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenia el vestido, y se acordo de como se le insinuo, no podia creer como habia raccionado por la influencia del alcohol, habria pasado algo? se acordaba que el le habia dicho que no. pero de pronto el comenzo a besarla a tocarla y luego todo se puso negro no se acordaba de nada, habria sucedido? De solo imaginarlo se ponia roja como un tomate, queria preguntarle pero no sabia como.

De pronto Draco entro con una bandeja le habia preparado el desayuno.

-buen dia dormilona... ya estaba por despertarte, en un hora tenemos la clase de baile en la que vamos acompañar a Potter.

-Ah cierto... gracias por el desayuno.

-No sabia que te gustaba asi que traje un poco de todo, café, sumo de naranja, una tostadas, y una tarta de calabaza.

-Draco este... eh anoche... que fue.. lo que paso?- le costo tanto decir esas palabras, no podia para de tartamudear.

-Estas preocupada por eso Hermione. Te arrepentis?- que es lo que diria se arrepentiria si hubiera pasado algo.

-Mmmm no se que decirte Draco estoy muy confundida no se que paso.

-Te quedaste dormida, creeme si hubiera pasado algo no lo olvidarias, t arrepentirias?

-Ehhh- y en eso suena el celular de Hermione era Harry agradecia a merlyn a su amigo por que estaba muy confundida no sabia que contestar o que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Draco.- Hola Harry, si esta bien en 10 min estamos hay, nos vemos Harry.

-Que queria Potter?

-Avisarnos que se adelanto la clase y empieza en 10 min, voz ya estas listo?

-Yo siempre estoy listo- con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno esperame afuera que me baño y nos aparecemos.

-Ok,- veia como Hermione agarraba la ropa y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta del baño- Hermione, tenemos una conversacion pendiente- y con eso salio.

Mientras se bañaba trataba de pensar que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Draco, porque habia reaccionado asi, ella no era una chica impulsiva con el alcohol. No podia pensar en eso ahora tenia que ir ayudar a su amigo y amiga.

Una vez lista se habia puesto un vestido celeste corte princesa con un cinturon negro de detalle en la cintura y unos zapatos de tacon negro. Ya lista se encontro con Draco afuera de la habitacion para poder aparecerse en el salon de baile una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Harry y Ginny.

-hola chicos pense que ya no venian, bueno entramos que ya nos estan esperando

-no digas eso Harry te dijimos que veniamos y aquí estamos.

-Fue la culpa de Hermione se quedo dormida y bueno ya sabran porque.- con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Ohhh.

-No es lo que piensan- le dirigio una mirada a draco de ira, lo cual provoco una risa en el rubio.

-No te preocupes Hermione entremos ya.- y Ginny agarro el brazo de Harry para entrar a la clase.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso Malfoy- estaba furiosa como podria decir algo asi.

-Vamos Hermione no dejemos esperando a Potter.- con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez que entraron estaba Haryy parado hablando con la que suponia debia ser la profesora de baile, una vez que se presentaron la mujer comenzo hablar, les habia pedido que se agarraran de las manos y formaron un circulo mientras cerraban los ojos.

-El baile de la boda es lo mas importante en la vida de una persona, - Harry estaba re tentado por lo que decia la profesora- un salon llenos de amigos y de familiares observando, sonriendo y apostando cuanto durara el matrimonio, solo se tendran a ustedes mismos y la habilidad que obtendran aquí, confiar en su pareja. Y ahora cada uno con su pareja.

-Y ahora su pie izquierdo- dirijiendose a Harry- y su pie derecho- diciendole a Ginny...- mas unido e intentamos deslizarnos por la pista de baile acerquense un poco mas, muevanse, intenten girar.

-Que pasa Draco, no sabes bailar?..- con esto Draco le puso una traba para que se callera pero el evito agarrandola de la cintura y dandole un giro.

-Hermione le piso el pie con todas sus fuerzas...- eso dolio Hermione...- comenzo a bailar y dar vueltas, mientras tenia una mano en la cintura de Hermione y otra agarrando su mano izquierda, mirandose fijamente, entre vuelta y vuelta su enoja se iva desapareciendo y de a poco comenzaba aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios,

comenzaron a difrutar bailar juntos, tambien empezaron a reirse de ellos mismos y de pronto se dieron un fuerte abrazo como los amigos qu eran.- perdon por lo que dije Hermione era un chiste...

-esta bien Draco, perdoname a mi esagere las cosas, por cierto bailas muy bien..

-Gracias, mira a Potter y su rostro...- Harry tenia cara de estar siendo torturado.

-Jajaja... eso demuestra que esto no le gusta para nada pero solo lo hace por Ginny...

-si eso me lo imagine...- siguieron bailando por un rato mas entre vueltas risas y ciertas miradas.

Una vez terminada la clase volvieron a donde se estaban hospedando, llegaron se cambiaron y salieron afuera esperando que venga Harry para darles la direccion a donde iban a pasar el dia y parte de la noche.

iban a pasar un dia de descanso ya que al otro dia por la mañana ya era la boda, pasarian el dia entre familia y amigos mas cercanos, por lo tanto estaria Oliver, irian a pescar, almorzar y pasarian la noche en unas pequeñas cabañas,

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Harry, comenzaron a charlar.

-cuando te dije que nunca habia ido a una boda no fue porque no me lo pidieran, es que nunca hacedi.

-Porque me dijiste que si.

-Gran parte ya lo sabes.

-Si pero ahun asi.

-Creo que aquel dia habia algo en tu voz

-que desesperacion?- lo decis en forma de burla

-creo que esperanza...- Hermione se habia quedado en shock no sabia como interpretar eso, que le podia decir, se habia dado cuenta que ya no sentia lo mismo por Oliver y en eso llega Harry.

-Hola tortolos vamos ya, estan listos?... Hermione... Nena pasa algo?

-Ehh no Harry vamos ya estoy lista.

-Bueno Ginny ve con Hermione que nosotros lo seguimos,

-Listo Herms? Asi nos aparecemos juntas.

-Si lista... nos vemos en 5.- y con eso Ginny agarro a hermione del brazo y desaparecieron.

-Bueno listo Malfoy.?

-Ehh si Potter... Potter antes de irnos, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si dime cual?

-A voz no te molestaria que salga con Hermione?- se habia dado cuenta esa noche que se habia enamorado de ella podria conquistarla.-

-creia que ya lo hacias Draco, mira mientras mi hermana sea feliz yo te voy aceptar en la vida de ella, se nota que haz cambiado y veo en tus ojos que la quieres, asi que no, no me molesta que salgas con ella.

-Gracias Potter por todo, y perdon por haber sido un maldito.

-Llamame Harry ya eres parte de la familia, y como dijo Hermione el pasado es eso pasado, ya te perdone todo, ahora no dejemos esperar a las damas...- y con eso se aparecieron

Hermione se sorprendio del lugar, habia ido hace mucho tiempo con sus mejores amigos, con Ginny, Luna y Oliver.

Estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba, habia una cabaña con muchas habitaciones, por donde mirara habia un hermoso paisaje, caminos que subian por pequeñas colinas, arboles dando unas hermosas sombras, habia una laguna que junto a ella habia una pequeña cabaña y flores muchas flores.

Se adueñaron una de las tantas habitaciones que habia con vista a esa hermosa laguna.

-vaya que hermosa habitacion...- y asi Hermione dio un salto para acostarse en la cama, Draco la siguio acostandose al lado de ella

-sabes lo que me molesta, que todo estos dias hemos estado concetrada en mi, y no se practicamente nada de voz Draco sacando lo de tus padres, que es lo que te gusta o que no?

-Soy alergico a la pimienta,me gusta mi trabajo, odio las anchoas, y te extrañaria aunque no te conociera...- y con esto Draco se animo a querer agarrarle la mano, se la rechazaria parecia que se le iva a salir el corazon por la boca... estaba completamente hechizado por Hermione Granger.

No lo rechazo pero no dijo nada, no quizo precionarla, no sabia que estaria sintiendo por el. Pero ansiaba que algo le digiera. Y golpean la puerta.

-Chicos vamos a salir a almorzar afuera y difrutar de este hermoso dia con el sol en pleno esplendor, que dicen vamos..

-si hay vamos Luna.

-Los espero abajo... huy miren esa hermosa hada, estan muy felices por el maravilloso sol que hay afuera, Hermione ten cuidado con esos nargles que te confunden.

-Ehh ahh bueno gracias Luna...- y con eso la rubia se fue...- vamos Draco.

-Si claro esta hermoso afuera, pero no mas que voz.

Salieron afuera y estaban todos los Weasley difrutando del hermoso dia mientras preparaban la comida, ron se habia puesto a jugar al ajedrez magico junto con Harry, luego Draco, Hermione y el señor Weasley estaban jugando y algunos observando que era el caso de Draco ya habia jugado una partida.

-alguien ah visto a mi futura esposa si no le sirvo primero me matara.

-Dime alguna vez ah tenido una discucion seria?

-Si claroooo.

-Hay si claro Harry.

-Bueno resulta que el sexo despues de la reconciliacion es lo mejor que hay, aunque no llegue a averiguarlo..- y con eso Hermione intento quitarle el plato que tenia para Ginny en forma de joda.

-Vamos Harry dame ese plato- mientras lo corria intentando sacarselo.

-Que no Hermione va a matarme... jajaj Hermione basta..

-Draco porque no m ayudas a buscar a la novia,

-claro seños Weasley

-ve a la cabaña de la laguna capaz que la encontras hay, yo voy a la otra cabaña.

-Claro señor.

Se habia alejado de Hermione, le habia gustado verla asi de feliz, parecia que se habia olvidado de Wood en todo ese tiempo, y se fue en busca de la novia,

cuando llego a la cabaña escucho una discucion.

-porque me vienes ahora con esto, yo quiero a Harry, que quieres de mi-

-quiero que me digas...- y vio a Malfoy entrar.- ahhhh...camisa blanca o azul para la ceremonia..- y con eso la solto de las manos y se fue dejando a Ginny y Malfoy juntos.

-Lamento la interrupcion, me envia tu padre.

-Para que?

-Vio en sus ojos que tenia cierta tristeza...- para saber si estas bien?...- y con eso hubo silencio.

Mientras en Oliver se acercaba a Hermione.

-Hermione podemos hablar?, sera solo un momento...-

-dejame pensarlo le haz robado tiempo de su vida con tus tonterias y tu encanto y ahora solo quieres un momento, claro adelante...- Molly habia quedado muy dolida con Oliver por haberle hecho eso, pero no sabia porque habia salido eso.

Oliver se alejo mirando a Hermione con intencion de que lo siga.

-señora Weasley, gracias pero no era necesario... - y con eso se alejo.

Draco miraba a Ginny con cierta duda, que habia pasado hay antes de que el entrara.

-crees que un lugar guarde memoria, antes de que yo empezara a salir con Harry, vinimos todos aquí en verano a pasar un fin de semana...- d pronto se sento un una silla...- …... espero que no tenga memoria.

Parecia como si quisiera contarle algo, en la forma en como lo miraba, en sus ojos habia una tormenta que la estaria atormentando tanto.

-A veces no importa lo seguro que estes de tu posicion, uno descubre que no es tan bueno como esperaba llegar a ser...- miraba a Hermione tratando de que salgan sus palabras

-Que es lo que quieres decir Oliver.

-Perdona es que necesito decirte algo..., no estas escuchandome.

-Disculpame vuelvo en un momento..- habia visto que venia Draco, y lo veia medio atormentado.

Vio que venia corriendo, como iva hacer ahora para no decirle nada, no podia contarle algo asi, no era el indicado para decir algo asi.

-Ey, va todo bien...- encima se preocupaba por el, porque justo la peliroja tenia que contarle esto.

-Si..- la agarro de la mano- si... - si se lo decia, no, no podia ..- si vamos...- y beso su mano provocando una sonrisa en su rostro,

no podia creer que la pequeña Weasley le habia contado algo asi justo a el, tenia que ser fuerte y no decirle nada, el no era el indicado para contar algo asi. Al fin al cabo no era nadie en su vida solo un compañero de trabajo que la estaba ayudando, pero como la podria ayudar en algo asi cuando se enterara, estaria hay para ella si de alguna forma se enteraba de todo...

* * *

_**QUE LE HABRA DICHO GINNY A DRACO PARA QUE ESTE TAN PREOCUPADO Y PETURBADO...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHA ALEGRIA...**_

_**QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOLA AMIG S AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**YA PRONTO VA A TERMINAR, NO ME MATEN ES UN POCO CRUEL ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**_

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA. **_

_**SIN MAS LOS DEJO LEER**_

* * *

Estaban todos riendo y compartiendo bromas y pequeñas historias de cuando ivan a Hogwarts. mientras almorzaban todos juntos, se encontraban los gemelos, con sus esposas, los señores Weasley, Ron con Lavander, Bill y Fleur, Lupin con Tonks, entre otros amigos y familiares

-aveces Hermione nos daba un poco de miedo cuando nos miraba con esa cara que decía "hazlo y ya veras"... vez es justo esa mirada que tiene ahora... vamos nena sabes que te quiero...- Ron no podía parar de reir.

-Bueno cuando se ponían en compinche con estos dos que tengo aca era inevitable Ron eras un prefecto tenia que dar el ejemplo con los mas chicos.

-Hay Hermione pero las pastillas que les dábamos no le hacían.

-Ningún mal al contrario ellos se divertían... igual Malfoy después de 6 año aprendimos...

-A no meternos con Hermione... despues de lo que le hizo a cormac...- los gemelos se miraron y empezaron a reir, junto con Harry y Ron, Hermione se habia puesto super colorada podria comparandose como una Weasley

-no entiendo que fue lo que paso con Mclageen...- Draco los miraba con mucha confuncion.

-Ah Draco no les des bola, son suposiciones suyas nada mas...

-Hermione, dudo que los gemelos digan cosas sin suponer.. Fred, George larguen todo... vamos chicos...

-lo cuento yo o voz Fred...

-déjame a mi George... bueno resulta que estábamos experimentando con las galletas Lord Kakadura y los chicos de 1 año nos ayudaban para ver si funcionaban obvio que dandole poco y siendo muy precavidos, aparte de que le dabamos uno que otro producto gratis.

-En eso Hermione llega y nos saca las galletas cuando ya sabiamos que funcionaban bien pero que podria llegar a deshidratar a una persona si le daban mucha cantidad.- siguió George contando la historia.

Hermione a esta altura ya estaba de todos colores no sabia como hacer para que esos gemelos se callaran de una vez..

- ah Draco no les creas nada a lo que dicen son todas mentiras...

- Hermione si tratas de negarlo tanto es porque algo de verdad tiene, o me equivoco?..- Hermione se había quedado callada y poniéndose mas colorada si era posible- sigan contando chicos.

-Bueno en que estaba... ah si y no vuelvas a interrumpir nena... se buena con nosotros.

- No puedo ser buena con unos gemelos tan malvados...

-jajaj Hermione no somos malvados o no ? George

-no claro que no solo contamos que sos astuta jajja... bueno ese mismo dia que Hermione nos saco las galletas Cormac la molestaba en nuestra sala comun insistiendo que queria salir con ella.

-Pero luego esa misma noche en la habitacion el recibió una caja que decia que era de parte de Hermione... despues de eso no los vimos por 2 dias y termino en la enfermería por estar deshidratado según Pomfrey...

y bueno Draco voz que supones..- los gemelos miraban interrogante al chico

-woaw Hermione nunca te cria de hacer algo asi..

- yo no haria algo asi, y en todo caso si lo ubiera hecho se lo merecia me hacia pasar mucha vergüenza

- al fin Hermana ya sabia que habias sido tu...

- bueno Harry se lo merecia, al menos entendio que no tenia que meterse conmigo.

Y todos comenzaron a reir y seguieron contando historia, los señores Weasley contaban pequeñas bromas que hacian los gemelos a Percy desde chicos, todos la estaban pasando espectacular menos una persona Oliver estaba muy serio tomando vino, uno que habia llevado justamente Draco.

-Draco voy a buscar mas vino ahora vuelvo.

-Esta bien Hermione

cuando Hermione se va, Draco se da cuenta de que Wood la seguia, espero un momento para hacer lo mismo que Wood, deseando saber si se lo diria y como lo tomaria.

Se levanto haciendo como si fuera que iva a llevar un par de botellas para traer otras, llego a la cocina y no la vio.

- yo creia que...tal ves tu... merlyn lo siento... no pensaba que seria tan dificil...es que creia que te merecias una esplicacion.

- Vamos tranquilizate... no pasa nada... te lo prometo... yo deberia reconocer que traje a Draco para torturarte toda la semana..- Draco escucho su voz y vio que estaba hablando con Wood.- pero ah ocurrido algo y ahora espero no hacerte daño pero estoy harta de ti y de mi de lo nuestro, de nuestra historia.- y con eso que escucho Draco se fue contento porque ella se habia olvidado de Wood.- asi que vamos afuera a difrutar del dia y a comer postre-

-me acoste con Ginny...

-perdona que?...

-que me acoste con Ginny hace 2 años por eso termine contigo, y despues de que te fueras lo seguimos haciendo por un tiempo mas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era una locura y aquello estaba mal y se acabo. Pero cuando en navidad Harry le propuso matrimonio me di cuenta que la amaba...

Hermione estaba paralizada la habian traicionado y encima se habia enamorado de Ginny de su Hermana, ahora todo encajaba porque la comparaba con ella, porque las cosas con Ginny no era lo mismo, ella siempre fue celosa de la amistad que tenia ella con Harry pero nunca creyó que seria capaz de hacer algo asi... ella apesar de todo la queria como una hermana.

-Hermione por dios dime algo... gritame lo que sea...- no sabia como reaccionar o que decir por eso salio afuera.

Mientras salio afuera vio a Lavender, cuando ella se acerco para mirarla porque estaba muy pálida se percato de que atrás de ella venia Oliver.

-Hermione estas bien, oh por merlín te lo ah contado...

-Vos lo sabias.

-Hermione lo siento. Lo... lo... siento- miro a Oliver y luego a Ginny, justamente ella estaba muy encariñada con Harry pero se dio vuelta y vio el rostro de Hermione y de Oliver.

-Herms..- la miro no podia creer lo que le habia hecho..- Herms por favor... por favor no digas nada... - trata de agarrarla del brazo pero ella se suelta dándose la vuelta y hay es cuando ve a Draco acercarse y la abrazo dándole toda la fuerza porsible.

-Porque se lo haz contado...

La mira a Ginny y mira a Draco, y luego lo empuja, lo sabia Draco lo sabia se sentia la mas tonta del mundo... y sale corriendo hacia al jardin...

- que es lo que sucede...- habia aparecido Harry viendo como salia corriendo su amiga.

-Nada, no pasa nada...

-bueno Oliver no lo parece.

-Quizas no es buen momento de que lo sepas...

-esta bien... supongo que Draco fue hablar con ella.

-Si voz tranquilo...- y con eso Harry se fue dejando un ambiento muy tenso.

Queria escarpar alejarse de todos los que la habian mentido se sentia traicionada, herida le habian mentido ella que creeia ciegamente a en sus amigos, y la habian tracionado de la peor manera no podia creer que alguien podria hacer algo asi con sus propios amigos, era su hermana y su prometido como podia ser capaz de hacer eso, ya no sentia nada por Oliver pero su sentimiento empeoro cuando se entero que Draco lo sabia todo

seguia corriendo mientras sentia y pensaba todo eso, no se percato que habia empezado a llover d pronto sientio que alguien la seguia.

-hermione para...

-dejame en paz... lo sabias y no me dijiste nada.

-Espera Hermione

-como pude confiar en ti

-vamos deja de huir.

-Como haz podido ocultarmelo

-y que esperabas que dijiera

-dejaste que me pusiera en ridiculo... me haz mentido.. aunque no deberia de sorpenderme porque es a lo que te dedicas eres un mentiroso

-vas a juzgarme? Ah adelante vas apuntarme con el dedo a mi... al que le pediste ayuda para que finjiera ser tu novio.

-Tienes razon es cierto estaba tan desesperada en que todos creyeran que era feliz que acepte esa maldita mentira, y al final la unica que ah terminado de creyéndola eh sido yo.

-Adelante Hermione odiame, creo que te estabas quedando sin cuartada con el asunto de Oliver, ahora tienes material suficiente para arruinar tu próxima relacion.

Con esto Draco se fue dejando a una Hermione llorosa.

Que iva a suceder ahora se lo iva a decir a Harry y que la odie por decir mentiras de su mujer o callarse y que Ginevra diga todo, no sabia que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared. La amistad que tenia con Harry era muy fuerte pero sabia que el amor que tenia por su futura mujer era mas fuerte. Ella estaba dolida y con mucha bronca la habian mentido a ella y a Harry.

Despues de haber caminado tanto llego a su habitacion y vio que no estaba Draco y tampoco su maleta mientras miraba que faltaba sus cosas golpean la puerta y entra ginny.

-Draco espera.

-Me voy Harry, me voy a dormir a un hotel.

-No seas ridiculo es tarde, toma son la llaves de la casa que esta en el lago.

-Esta bien muchas gracias Harry.

-Nose que pasa entre ustedes pero seguro se solucionara, veo un brillo en Hermione que hace tiempo no tenia... no podria ser mas perfecto... si esto fuera actuado.

-Gracias.- y con eso Draco se desaparecio

Ginny acaba de entrar al cuarto de Hermione.

-Hermione... gracias por no decir nada... pronto le voy a decir a Harry pero no un dia antes de la boda... la sincronia ahora es fundamental.

-Ah no claro la sincronia es lo fundamental, y cuando llegue el momento se lo diras, y que el no sienta que el mundo se le desmorona porque la traicionaste con uno de sus mejores amigos y ya no pueda hacer nada poruqe esta atado a ti y no puede mas que gritar porque no puede escaparse de una mentirosa.

-Herms yo.

-No tu quédate tranquila yo mañana actuare con mucha sonrisa como la madrina que soy sin decir nada, pero hoy no pretendas que estoy conforme con esta situación porque no lo estoy, asi que por favor vete y dejame sola.

-Herms yo lo siento

-enserio Ginevra vete.

Mientras Draco intentaba por todo los medios poder conseguir un vuelo lo mas pronto posible ya que un traslador tardaba mas en autorizar todos los papeles, pero el vuelo mas pronto que consiguio fue para el dia de la boda al mediodia, queria alejarse de ella lo mas pronto posible. Se habia enamorado y ahora se sentia muy dolido y estupido por haberse enamorado como un idiota cuando en la minima oportunidad le hechaba en cara que era un mentiroso, pero sin embargo la seguia amando no podia comprender que en tan poco tiempo tendria esos sentimientos por cierta castaña.

Hermione se sentia de una manera muy parecida a la de Draco le habia dolido que la hayan mentido por durante tanto tiempo y la hayan traicionado, pero mas le habia dolido que Draco no le haya dicho nada cuando el sabia todo, se preguntaba desde cuando sabria toda esa historia, _¿tendria que haberle dejado una oportunidad para que le esplique porque no se lo dijo?_ No sabia que pensar, habia sido todo este tiempo una idiota por creer que tenia a una personas increibles a su lado, obvio que Harry y Ron era maravillosos con ella igual que Luna, ella sabria algo de todo esto, y Ron?

Que sucederia cuando Harry se enterar tenia muchas preguntas sin poder contestar, pero no podia dejar de llorar por una persona que queria tanto y no le dijo nada, hasta que se vencio a morfeo pensando en cierto platinado y en donde estaria

* * *

**_BUENO CHIC S ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y POR SUS FAVORITOS_**

**_ .HR: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIEL A MI HISTORIA Y POR TUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y SUPUSISTE BIEN, ME PONE MUY CONTENTA QUE TE GUSTE, Y POR FAVOR NO M TIRES TOMATE SI NO TE GUSTA JAJAJ._**

**_MUCHAS BESOS Y BYE BYE_**

**_QUE TENGAN MUCHA MAGIA EN SU VIDA_**


	8. Chapter 8

hola chic s

paso para avisarles que ando con muy poco tiempo libre y no voy a poder actualizar en cuanto tenga un poco de libertad entre el trabajo y el estudio seguire con mi historia, no me olvidado de ustedes.

tan pronto pueda en ponerme a escribir les subiere un nuevo capitulo

gracias por leer mi historia

muchos besos y deseos

que tengan mucha magia en su vida.


	9. Chapter 9: final

**_Hola chic s perdon por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir tube muchas complicaciones con el trabajo y el estudio _**

**_bueno aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo y el final..._**

**_bueno espero que les guste los dejo leer en paz._**

* * *

Habia ido con Luna y la Señora Weasley a comenzar arreglarse en peinado y maquillaje ya que era el dia de la boda tan esperada por todos.

-hermione linda estas bien.

-Si señora Weasley estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece

-estoy bien enserio, nada que un cuchillo o un vaso de whisky no solucione, es broma señora Weasley. No le de importancia hoy es el dia de Ginny, no se preocupe estare bien.

Hermione habia buscado todo el dia a Harry pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y ya iba a comenzar la boda quedaban solo un par de horas y no lo encontraba queria decirle como los habian traicionado tan absorta estaba que no se percato que estaba Lavender atrás suyo.

-Hermione podemos hablar... se que debes pensar que yo nunca te dije nada por que te tenia celos de pensar que seguias enamorada de ron pero yo no hace mucho me entere de lo que habia pasado entre ellos, y crei que no era la persona adecuada para decirte por nuestro pasado no muy confiable, pero quiero que sepas que yo te aprecio mucho y que puedes contar conmigo si quieres hablar, hoy lamento no haber dicho nada, y quiero contarselo a Ron pero no se como va reaccionar no se que hacer.- y Lavender se puso a llorar-

-Lavender mira tu no tienes la culpa si... entiendo que pensaras asi porque entre nosotras no habia muy buena relacion, y al final voz no fuiste la que estuvo con Oliver y me traiciono.- Hermione se habia dado cuenta de algo Draco no la habia traicionada sino que fue igual que Lavender no tenian buena relacione para que el le cuente algo asi por mas que ahora haya una amistad maravillosa entre ellos dos.

-Ay Hermione me alegro tanto de que me perdones, realmente lo siento tendria que habertelo dicho antes, lo siento- la habia abrazado y lloraba-

-esta bien Lavender no llores mas le hace mal al bebe... de acuerdo y no me pidas de nuevo perdon que me voy a enojar... ahora haz visto a Harry.

-No, pero se fue con Ron a buscar el traje y despues nose a donde iban a ir pero yo iba haber a Ron directo en la iglesia, Hermione le vas a contar a Harry?

-Si,... nose... nose que hacer...

-mira nena yo me entere hace un par de meses y nunca le dije a Harry porque siempre pense que algun dia Ginny se lo diria pero

-ya estamos a una hora de la boda y todavia Harry no sabe nada.

-Exacto pero Ginny esta muy mal y creo que se lo va a decir, tu espera un poco si esto continua como si nada haz lo que te dice tu corazon.

-Estas segura de eso.

-si... mira en este tiempo aprendi cuando un Weasley esta por decir algo que es muy importante y un poco doloroso, y Ginny tiene esa mirada en este momento acabo de verla.

-Esta bien voy a esperar por ti no mas, pero en cuento esto siga su curso y no pase algo voy hablar.

-Gracias Hermione ahora ya ponte el vestido que tenemos que iros.

Hermione ya estaba lista cuando la señora Weasley la fue a buscar para salir en el auto hacia la iglesia ya que ella era la madrina tenia que ir con la novia y la madre de la novia, estaban todas las mujeres solo en la casa todas apuradas y emocionadas subiéndose todas a los autos para salir.

Una vez que llegaron a la iglesia la novia se metia en un cuarto para terminar de arreglarse y Hermione salio afuera a mirar el hermoso patio que habia en el lugar cundo se le acerca el señor Weasley.

-hola te estaba buscando

-hola señor Weasley

-porque haz dejado que se fuera?

-Mmm es complicado...

-hay ya... seguramente no habia funcionado... recuerdo haber leido algo en una revista que decia "cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea" sabes estoy de acuerdo, pero me niego a creer que esto es lo que deseas, desde que te conoci me di cuenta que nunca te a preocupado lo que pensaran de ti, ahora dime que piensas tu, es el hombre adecuado?...

-si...

-ve a buscarlo...- Hermione le da un beso tierno en el cachete y sale corriendo, no se habia llevado la varita habia quedado en su bolso asi que lo primero que se le ocurrio fue a buscar el auto y dirigirse a donde sabia que se habia quedado, la cabaña del lago.

Mientras una emocionada Hermione se iba una novia se encontraba muy nerviosa en la habitacion.

-hola cielo tu madre dice que quieres hablar conmigo..- habia entrado Harry en la habitacion ya vestido y tapandose los ojos, Ginny se acerca para sacarle las manos y que la mire..- no,no,no que trae mala suerte.

-Harry... antes que nos casemos tengo que decirte algo.

-Que pasa?

Estaban todos los invitados sentados en la iglesia esperando que entre la novia todos muy emocionados junto con los fotografos y periodistas del Profeta y Corazon de Bruja se casaba el niño que vivio, el vencedor, el heroe del mundo magico, mientras Oliver estaba esperando a Harry en el altar ya que era al padrino

Una muy emocionada Hermione habia llegado a la cabaña ya queria verlo y besarlo y decirle que la perdonara por la tonta que habia sido y que lo amaba que queria estar con el y con nadie mas, estaba a solo a unos pocos pasos, pero el se habia ido no estaba, y solo habia una nota y decia adios, lo habia perdido habia sido muy estupida.

Draco se habia ido pero se sentia tan mal que decidio tomar un auto que le habia dejado Harry por si cambiaba de idea eh iva a la boda ya que no podi aparecerse en la iglesia, queria sentir un poco de aire en su rostro que le hacia tan bien, pero no podia irse asi, queria verla una ultima vez.

-Harry... queria decirtelo... pero temia que no perdonaras... es que yo te amo tanto... lo siento...- Ginny lloraba y vio como el hombre de su vida se alejaba de ella.-

-sabia que veías ah alguien cuando empezamos a salir... pero nunca crei que fuera Oliver... lo .. lo sabe Hermione..

-Oliver se lo conto anoche...- se acerca a Ginny con mucha rabia pero se detiene.

-Disculpame tengo que salir.

Cuando sale lo ve, hay parado junto al altar siendo su padrino lo mira con tanto odio y rabia que el se da cuenta.

-Harry...Harry...- comienza a seguirlo...- Harry tranquilo... Harryyyy.- comienzan a correr en plena iglesia y estan por salir afuera cuando Luna le pone el pie a Oliver para que se tropieze- Lunaaa .

-Lo siento Oliver... no estan jugando...

Harry lo sigue corriendo trata de agarrarlo del saco para pararlo y poder darle unas buena tunda, pero el se quita el saco y sigue corriendo.

-Harry calmate... ella ya decidio... te eligio a ti...

-maldito desgraciado ven aquí..

-esto no es justo Harry fue antes de que ustedes comenzaran a salir...

-eres una bastardo estabas compremetido con Hermione mi hermana maldito desgraciado

-Harry calmate eso ya se soluciono

- se va a solucionar cuando yo te de una merecida paliza

en eso Harry ve que parece Draco con el auto y lo sigue mientras ellos siguen corriendo

-debemos hablar como seres humanos civilizados... Harry calmate...

-lo unico que quiero hacer es pegarte desgraciado..

-somo amigos Harry no hagamos esto.

-Un amigo no traciona al otro deja de correr y enfrentame, maldito bastardo.

Ya ivan corriendo como 20 min cuando Harry se percata que tiene a Draco al lado de el manejando.

-paresco... un...tremendo... idiota... corriendo no?

-Puede que algo,... anda ya sube al auto Harry, Oliver esta muy lejos.

Mientras Hermione llego a la iglesia y se percato del alboroto que habia. Luna se acerca y le cuenta que Harry salio corriendo persiguiendo a Oliver.

-espero que hayas podido dormir bien en la cabaña.

-Si lo que se puede decir dormir si dormi..

-anoche sentia pena de ti... me sente como un imbecil pensando soy un tipo con suerte,... la perdone cuando pense que habia estado con un tipo cualquiera, pero con Oliver,... la tenia en un pedestal desde entonces,desde que yo la puse hay...

mientras en la iglesia.

-que desastre eh armado... lo siento mucho Herms soy la peor. -Hermione vio ese arrepentimiento y sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-mira Harry lo mas dificil es querer a alguien y ser lo bastante valiente para dejar que te quiera,...- Draco mientras hablaba se daba cuenta de algo- pero si sabes todo de ella y ella de ti y crees que es mejor rendirse y dejar de intentarlo entonces no merece la pena... ahora piensalo de otra forma vuelve con ella y vas a tener el mejor sexo de reconciliacion de tu vida.

Harry estaba por entrar corriendo a la iglesia cuando se percata de que Hermione estaba en la entrada.

-Hermione ya se todo lo siento mucho por no haber estado contigo.

-No, Harry yo lo siento por no haberte dicho nada, voz como estas?

-Yo voy a casarme asi que apresurate.- y se va corriendo para entrar a la iglesia.

- Harry...

-Hola.

-Draco.

-Anoche cuando discutimos, crei que se habia acabado, iba a dejarte sola y a largarme pero... me di cuenta que prefiero discutir contigo que estar con otra..- y con eso le dio uno de los besos mas tiernos y dulces que le habian dado, lo amaba y se quedaria con ella, no la dejaria.

-Tengo que irme.

-Que? Porque? No,no, no que dices, quedate.

-Debo hacerlo, soy uno de los padrinos.

-Que .

-Dale vamos.

Y con eso iban entrando a la iglesia mientras Hermione le iba arreglando la corbata, mientras miraba a Harry que estaba emcionado, a pesar de todo la amaba y queria estar con ella con Ginny. Mientras ella se iba acercando veia con esa mirada en Harry de felicidad extrema por estar a punto de pasar la vida junto al amor de su vida.

-vamos a casarnos- habia agarrado a Ginny de la mano para acercarse al altar.

-Si, estas seguro Harry.

-Mas que nunca mi pequeña pelirroja.

-Te amo Harry.

-Te amo Ginny

-y si no hay alguna objeción...- Ginny miro a Hermione que estaba a su lado pero esta le devolvió una sonrisa.-... yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia señor Potter.

Todos ya estaban en la fiesta compartiendo entre todos los amigos y familia, Luna sorprendio a todo llevando a Theo de pareja se veian muy lindos juntos, resulta que Theo habia ido a San Mungo por un simple chequeo de rutina cuando aparece Luna que iba a ser su doctora, Luna con su inocencia le dijo que se acordaba de todo lo que le habia dicho en el bar y que ella no estaba ebria, theo con toda su timidez le pidio una cita y fue hay cuando Luna le pidió se la acompañaba a la boda de Harry.

-Harry eres mi amigo pero te adoro como a un hermano que seas muy feliz con la mujer a la que amas y nadie lo sabe mas que voz lo que amas a esta mujer, Ginny te estas llevando a un maravilloso hombre, les deseo lo mejor chicos cuidense y amense siempre, brindo por Harry y por Ginny.

-Te quiero herms y gracias.- ginny segui emocionada le habia dado su bendicion.

La fiesta siguio hermosa todos felices y bailando juntos mientras los niños revisaban los regalos y la señora Weasley los sacaba todos reian y difrutaban de la maravillosa boda.

Despues de la boda Ginny y Harry aprendieron que se puede tener muchas peleas mientras haya sexo de reconciliación, Draco llevo a Hermione a su primera cita, Draco pago y le pidió formalmente que sea su novia, y Oliver bueno... no aprendió absolutamente nada seguia en sus andanzas.

FIN.

* * *

_**Siii ya termino :(**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado no me arrojen tomate por favor **_

_**quizas haya algun capitulo adicional pero no va hacer muy pronto un pequeño one shot**_

_**bueno este es el fin de mi primer fic les agradesco a todos por haber seguido mi historia, por todos sus reviews y por todos sus favoritos. gracias por todo.**_

_**sigan fiel a la magia, un beso enorme a todos.**_


End file.
